1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transom assembly adjustable for use with a variety of mullions having portions of different angles of elevation.
2. Prior Art
Buildings requiring much more natural lighting incorporate angled mullions, and transom assemblies for use therewith should of necessity have cross-sections conforming to the angled mullions. One known such assembly is shown in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings, which comprises various forms of structural bar members made by bending sheets of aluminum to desired cross-sectional shapes and joined together by means of machine screws. The prior transom bar assembly has had to be specially constructed for each different angle of elevation of the mullions in use, thereby causing the manufacturer and the vendor to make and stock a wide variety of different transom bar assemblies.